


Ella and Anne

by Farrell14



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrell14/pseuds/Farrell14
Summary: After her father's death Ella is enslaved by her wicked stepfamily. Fortunately an old friend from her past comes to a timely rescue.





	Ella and Anne

Hey yo! Really just thought this one up on the fly. Inspired by the awesome tv series The Tudors, especially Natalie Dormers incredible performance as Anne Boleyn and I thought it would be fun to have her in a pseudo Disney fairytale like setting (LOL) Since this has a number of real life historical figures in it I feel it would important to point out that because of the nature of the nature of the story I will not be focusing on historical accuracy especially since the series that inspired me wasn't particurlarly historically accurate. :-)

* * *

The sun was setting casting an evening shadow over the stately, rural manor. A young girl of about six years of age with golden locks ran through the tall lush bushes of the estates gardens. The young lass stalked through the foliage intently unaware that she was being watched from above. "Annie, Annie!" She called out as a dark haired girl of similar age came down quietly from the bush, right behind her blonde playmate with a mischievous smile.

"Behind you Ella!" Annie shouted as she tagged Ella from behind.

Ella jumped with a yelp in surprise. Turning around with a surprised giggle as she gave chase to Annie who had a head start on her. Watching this much to their amusement were their fathers; Sir Thomas Boleyn and Master Jonathan. Both men had been close friends since they were both apprentices in their youths.

"They both quite the pair are they not Jonathan?" Thomas rhetorically asked his longtime friend.

"Indeed they are." Jonathan agreed with a smile. "Just like us, yes?" He added with a smirk which Thomas Boleyn laughed uproariously at.

Ella's mother Caroline watched with a beaming smile as the two friends played tag with sweet abandon as they attempted to tackle Anne's brother George through the garden. "We are going to get you George!" Ella shouted at the older boy.

"You both have to go faster than that!" George shouted over his shoulder though he wasn't really trying to get away. Soon enough his sister and Ella caught up to him and all three of them were on the ground rolling around.

"Ella, Annie, George, it is getting late dears!" She called out to them.

"Coming Mother!"

"Yes Madame Caroline!"

They all happily shouted as they pranced to the woman who took them by them by the hands and led them inside the manor. After dinner, the two young girls were preparing for bed in Ella's bedroom when they were joined by some rather small peculiarly dressed companions.

"Ah Ella; you actually dressed those rats!" Anne shrieked at the site of Ella delightfully picking up her rodent friends that were in fact wearing clothes.

"They are not rats Annie, they are mice see?" Ella giggled sweetly in response to her friend's reaction. "This one in red is Jaq and the one in yellow is Gus Gus."

"You honestly believe they understand you?" Anne questioned in disbelief to her friend. An inquiry that amused Madame Caroline.

"Oh Annie, ever the little skeptic you are." Caroline gently chided her daughter's companion. "It's quite alright though, it's the sign of a bright mind."

"Et tu Madame?" Anne responded to her tutor curiously.

"Oh yes, I do believe animals can understand us if we take the time to listen." She cooed to the girls as she knelt down to the floor with them. Cupping both their faces, she flashed another brilliant smile. "You two complement each other so well; Ella with your kind heart and Annie with your strong mind, it's really no wonder you are like sisters." She said. "Always remember my darlings, what I say?"

"Have courage." Anne Began

"And be kind." Ella finished.

Both girls giggled in response. "And I pray you two never forget, and that you will always be there for each other." Madame Caroline said with a hopeful smile to them. "It's time for bed girls."

"Very well Madame."

"Yes Mother."

Caroline began humming their favorite. _"A dream is a wish your heart makes when you are fast asleep, in dreams you will lose heartache whatever you for you keep, have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through, no matter how your heart is grieving, if you just keep on believing the dream that your wish will come true."_ She sang sweetly as the two girls seemingly falling asleep. Blowing a kiss at them she quietly exited, closing the door behind her.

However both girls had merely pretended sleep. "Ella?" Anne whispered to her friend.

"Yes Annie?" Ella whispered back.

"What do you dream of?" She questioned curiously

Ella thought for a moment before finally answering. "To love and be loved in return."

Anne smiled upon hearing Ella's answer.

"What about you Annie?" Ella asked, eagerly wanting to know.

Like Ella, Anne thought about it for quite a bit before finally answering. "To make the world what it could be." She answered with a proud smirk which Ella giggled in response. Both girls clasped their hands together in unspoken vow to always the truest friends to each other.

*

A week after that night they spent together; Madame Caroline sadly died of illness. Anne and her family comforted Ella and Master Jonathan as best they could. Both girls eventually grew into beautiful young women. As with most childhoods, their paths eventually diverged. Ella remained in her country estate, content on being a simple country maiden, whereas Anne was sent abroad to serve in many of foreign royal courts as a lady in waiting to far off queens. A position which Thomas Boleyn secured for her through his political connections. There Anne learned the tricks and trades of royal courtship and politics. Eventually Anne returned home to serve as maid of honor for King Henry VIII's wife Queen Catherine of Aragon. While they didn't see much of each other, they kept their promise to always be the best of friends and when Anne would return, she and her family would often visit Ella. In her heart Ella remained ever gentle and kind. Anne appreciated this tremendously. Though her years spent in royal court had made her worldly it had also left her jaded to the ways of the world by the frequent betrayal and trickery of politics she had born witnessed to. Ella always provided a patient, sympathetic ear for Anne.

*

"That is so cruel!" Ella gasped in astonishment. "Are the King and him not friends?"

"Tis life at court Ella, such things mean little there." Anne replied sullenly as they walked the grounds of Ella's estate. Ella in her simple country dress and Anne wearing her high class blue gown with jewels befitting a maid of the queens. "One moment you're on top of the world and the next you shall find yourself down in the muck with the rest of the peasants." She added cynically.

"Poor Cardinal Wosley." Ella noted sadly

Anne stopped to give Ella an angry glare. "I would safe my pity for the working and the poor of our fair kingdom whom Wosley failed to see fit to aid in their time of need again and again." She mildly spat. "It was he who felt it appropriate to take as much as he can from them and frit it away on himself and the church who kept him in power, besides with Wosley gone our _good_ king seems more receptive to the reform minded." Anne added, darkly sarcastic. Seeing Ella's face forced Anne to soften. "Forgive me, these past years immersed in court have left me cold hearted." She explained.

Ella wrapped her friends arm and placed her head on her shoulder comfortingly.

Back in the manor Thomas and Jonathan were enjoying tea in the main parlor. "How is George?" Jonathan asked, trying to keep conversation light.

"He is well, his majesty saw fit to make him Lord Rotchford." The Boleyn patriarch recounted with some pride.

"Well that is fantastic!" Jonathan exclaimed supportively.

"Now if he would kindly get on with finding a good wife and give me some grandchildren, it would be _most_ perfect." Thomas sighed in response.

Jonathan chuckled at his friend's frustration with his son, before turning somber. He knew the real reason for Thomas's visit. "So that's it then; Wosley is gone?" He queried his old friend.

"Apparently so; you will have to forgive me for saying so but I would be lying if I said he would be missed by me." Thomas added cynically.

While Jonathan did scowl a bit at this, he understood what Thomas was getting at. Wosley's corruption was a poorly kept secret in the kingdom. "So who will take his place then in the King's council?" He asked sincerely curious.

"Ah yes, Thomas Moore, an equally pious man, but nowhere near as corrupt as the old man ever was; he is much more of a humanist so I am hopeful he will be receptive to our reforms we have been pushing." Boleyn answered with a sigh.

Jonathan could see that years of court politics have taken its toll on him. Thomas, who was once a vibrant family man was now seemly, chronically exhausted and cynical all the time. Not that Jonathan himself hadn't changed much since Caroline's passing. "And I am afraid there is more; Anne tells me that Queen Catherine has been ill." Thomas spoke as he pinched his brow. Jonathan shifted in surprise upon this unfortunate news

Back in the garden Anne and Ella continued their walk. "She has been bed bound these past few weeks, the other ladies and I tend to her as best we can, but her Majesty is not long for this world." Anne explained regretfully in spite of her dislike of Catherine's strict religious dogma. Anne truthfully did respect the Queen. Catherine was always honest in her dealings with those at court and carried herself with great dignity.

"How sad for the King and Princess Mary." Ella said sympathetically reflecting on her own family's loss of a mother.

"Indeed, but his highness appears to be already courting a new queen." She answered quietly, her eyes not meeting Ella's.

"Before she has even passed?" Ella asked absolutely scandalized by the notion.

"Oh yes, stately matters and economies must be taken into account, the kingdom must be secured, or so they say." Anne replied, sardonically snorting.

"Well who is his majesty courting?" Ella inquired. Anne stopped and gave Ella a knowing expression.

"You jest?" She gasped in surprise.

"A part of me wishes I was." Anne answered reluctantly.

"And the other part?" Ella asked genuinely wanting to know.

"Believes that if I were to become his wife and made queen, I will have his ear and…" She said with a small smile forming on her lips. "Make the world what it could be." She finished echoing her childhood dream.

In the parlor Jonathan and Thomas sat in uncomfortable silence. Thomas had just informed Jonathan that Catherine of Aragon was not expected to live much longer. While Thomas did not agree with the good queen's piousness and loyalty to a church he found to be corrupt, like Anne he did admire her devotion to her daughter and subjects.

Jonathan growing tired of the silence decided to change the subject to a more positive one. "Thomas, I have come to the conclusion that perhaps it is time to start a brand new chapter in my life."

"Indeed Jonathan." Thomas agreed, intrigued as he discretely pulled out a parchment from his coat pocket.

"Do you recall a man by the name Sir Francis Tremaine?" Jonathan asked his longtime friend.

"Masters of the Mercers Guild, yes I have done business with him over the years." Thomas answered in the affirmative.

"The poor man has died Thomas."

"Oh."

"His widow, an honorable woman of good family and still in the prime of her life." Jonathan explained eagerly.

"I was not aware he was married." Thomas replied thinking he knew where his friend was going with this.

"You think perhaps it's not too late for me to maybe have one last chance at happiness." He asked Thomas, seeking his advice on the subject.

"Of course not old friend!" He gasped in approval of his friend's intent to remarry and grasped Jonathan's hand in congratulations. Discreetly he replaced the document back into his coat pocket.

"She already has two lovely daughters to keep Ella company!" Jonathan explained excitedly.

In the garden Ella and Anne came to the pond in comfortable silence. "Annie what do you intend to do?"

"If his majesty is serious about his intentions, I will accept his proposal." She answered after much contemplation.

"Will you be happy with that?" Ella responded concerned.

Anne put on encouraging smile for her friend. "I shall be fine Ella; the king has always been kind to me and my family." She said as she gazed into the pond at their reflection. "I have yet to tell father." She added. "Besides I always felt that I was meant for something else in life besides an advantageous marriage." Anne stated matter of fact. Ella nodded her head in understanding. Anne's lower lip began to quiver which worried Ella. She had never seen Anne weep, ever.

"Annie?"

"Ella I want you to promise me something." She asked sniffing back the tears that had welled up in her dark eyes.

"Of course Annie, what is it?" Ella replied, eager to comfort Anne.

"I want you to promise me, that no matter what you encounter in this world, you will not allow it to darken your beautiful heart the way it has done mine." She concluded now openly sobbing as Ella wrapped her arms her to soothe her friends sadness which Anne accepted.

*

Eventually upon the passing of good Queen Catherine, King Henry VIII took Anne as his wife and thus she became queen. Her coronation was a grand affair as such occasions usually are. Anne followed protocol through the day, except once when she was crowned Queen she looked at one face in the crowd, and beamed a brilliant smile in her direction. It was Ella, ever happy and supportive. While her courtship with Henry was as passionate as any story book affair, Anne's marriage to the king on the other hand had proven to be difficult on a good day. For one the King's wandering eye was impossible to go unnoticed by everyone at court. Despite this, Henry appeared to stay true to Anne, even having a child; a darling girl named Elizabeth and for a time all seemed well. Then one day, Anne's suspicions were horribly confirmed when she came upon Henry fornicating with one of her ladies; Jayne Seymour. Anne was devastated and humiliated by her husband's betrayal. Anne immediately wrote to Ella of her heartache, but no reply ever came. Ella never ignored Anne's correspondents. To the Queen it was most distressing. Her nearest and dearest friend seemed to have vanished into thin air. When the King went abroad to visit his uncle and cousin; Anne of course was left as regent and thus, as soon as Henry left, she took the first opportunity to have a coach made ready for her to take her to Ella's family estate.

*

George audibly sighed sitting beside his sister in the royal coach. "Anne; Ella is probably off with her father on one of his trips, you know how long the master can be away at times." George, now Lord Rotchford, tried reasoning again with his royal sister.

"That is my hope George, but she would have wrote to me if she was." Anne replied to her Brother with no small hint of trepidation.

"Your highness, if I may; I could have very easily carried out this task while you remained at court." Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk and the Queen's personal bodyguard chimed in sounding a bit irritated at their trip much to Anne's annoyance.

"Not that your opinion was asked for _nor_ required your grace, but Ella is a friend of _mine_ , not _yours_ and I felt it far more appropriate to look in on her myself thank you!" Anne sneered at the Duke.

"Of course you're Majesty." Brandon conceded in defeat but not taking his eyes off the Queen.

Truth be told Anne despised the man sitting across from her and her brother, for he was her husband's longtime friend and rumored womanizing companion. The Duke's reputation preceded him when it came to the women at court and abroad. And if any such rumors were true, he took his vows of marriage about as seriously as a child promising not to touch a treat that was off limits. Apparently he couldn't even stay true to the king's own sister whom he was married to in years past! And to Charles Brandon the feeling towards Anne Boleyn was quite mutual.

Pushing these thoughts aside to refocus on the most pressing matter at hand Anne turned to her brother. "Master Jonathan has been going abroad more often it seems." She said to her brother with a look of concern. "He is gone so often Papa has not seen him in two years."

George was now a bit more confused. "Has his health not been poor as of late?" He asked with grounded concern, remembering how Jonathan requires a cane to get about.

"For some time; Ella was the only one who came to the coronation; it would seem the master's new marriage is not very happy" Anne added.

"Has anyone met that wife of his, the Lady...?" George asked, his voice trailing off as he forgot the mysterious woman's name.

"Tremaine" Anne corrected. "Papa has not, and to be frank it would surprise me if Ella or her father even mentioned us to her." Anne rubbed her temples. "When Ella was at the coronation she failed to mention her or these alleged daughters of the Lady's which I found curious." Anne vented.

George wrapped his younger sister's hand with his own. "It will be fine dear sister, we are almost there."

"I do pray so George, if anything has happened to her I do not know what I will do." Anne sighed as she gazed back out at the passing countryside.

Ella couldn't see who had just arrived from her attic window. And honestly couldn't have cared less. Surely nobody had come to see her? She contemplated how in such a short amount of time she had found herself a prisoner in her own home. When her father remarried it was evident from the beginning that the Tremaine's were women who cared only of status and riches. Father felt it was prudent not the mention there ties to the Boleyn's for fear that they would tried to exploit their connections. Something neither of them desired. Once Ella's father died and Stepmother dismissed the household and forced her into servitude Ella in desperation tried to write Anne of her predicament but it was intercepted by the Lady and destroyed. Tremaine did not see whom it was intended for. Ella wasn't even sure if Anne would even read the letter considering that she was now overseeing the needs of the entire realm.

Anne and George exited the carriage and were both immediately unnerved at the eerie stillness of the once lively estate where they spent many times playing in their youth. Charles stood between them, surveying their surroundings for any signs of life. "George where is everyone?" Anne asked with dread.

"I don't know, this does not make any sense." George muttered, disturbed by the seemingly abandoned manor

"Your Grace, see if there is anyone home." Anne commanded the Duke of Suffolk.

"Of course Majesty." Charles glumly answered which Anne noted as he walked up the steps of the estate and knocked on the door loudly. The door was answered in seconds by highly dressed woman of about fifty.

"Yes?" The woman asked firmly but not impolitely. Behind her were two younger but similarly well dressed women. One was another red head dressed in pink and purple, and the other a brunette in a yellow and green gown. Both women were giddy at the sight of the well-dressed strapping young man before them in their doorways

"Good day ladies, I am Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, I am here on behalf of her…." He began to say but was cut off.

"Majesty." The lady gasped in surprise followed by her equally shocked daughters who curtseyed with her when they caught sight of crowned Queen of the land who stood with the regality of her stature.

"You are Lady Tremaine, are you not?" Anne asked curtly approaching the still bowing woman, eyeing her suspiciously. Ella was still not present. Something that caused renewed dread within Anne but she hid it well.

"I am my Queen." Lady Tremaine replied respectfully, prideful even. Anne motioned for them to rise. "Please come in your graces; these would be my daughters Anastasia and Drizilla." Tremaine introduced her daughters, failing to mention Ella which of course did not go unnoticed by Anne or George who exchanged glances as she invited them into the house. "To what do we owe this wonderfully unexpected pleasure?" She asked with a hint of excitement. The answer she heard was the last thing they expected

"I have come to look in on the welfare of a young lady who resides here." She elegantly and calmly stated to the three women. Lady Tremaine and her daughter's smiles dropped instantly. All six of their eyes seemed to shoot out of their heads. In fact they seemed quite terror stricken. Their reaction left little doubt; these three schemers knew precisely whom she was referring to. "Ella, is a _very_ dear friend of mine." Anne added with emphasis after a moment. "We played together as children on this very estate as a matter of fact."

"Ella?" Lady Tremaine practically squeaked out, her eyes wide.

"Yes, _Ella_ ; do my words fall on deaf ears?" Anne questioned sternly sarcastic. "She would be the daughter of the master of this estate to whom you are married to and therefore your stepdaughter is she not Madame!?" She pointedly questioned with raised voice.

Lady Tremaine was now trembling and her daughters were whimpering in response to the interrogation. Despite the fury that radiated from her very being Anne remained coolly composed as she strode up to Lady Tremaine until she was mere inches from her. Her eyes locked on hers.

" _Where_ is she?" Anne demanded, her voice soft but icy in tone. Her lips curled in a sneer.

Ella, still locked away in the drafty attic decided instead of wallowing in self-pity she would lift her spirits up. She always prided herself finding hope even in the most trying of times. Getting to her feet, she thought of the times of when she and Anne would play hide and seek up in the very attic that imprisoned her. Ella smiled at the memory. Soon she begins humming a tune her mother used to sing to her as a lullaby when she was a child. _"A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep in dreams you will lose your heartache you wish for you keep."_

Downstairs, Anne and Lady Tremaine continued their stare down. Anne's breaths heaving, her lower lip quivering with her barely contained fury until finally she bared her gritted teeth at the lady. "I am the Queen, you will answer me at once!" Anne raged at the three sniveling women when a faint voice suddenly emanated from upstairs. They all looked up at the ceiling. It was singing a very familiar tune that Anne could remember from her childhood.

_" _Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing."__

Anne looked back at her brother and the Duke. "Do you hear that?" She asked rhetorically. "I know that lullaby from anywhere." Anne said confidently and then turned to glare the three cowering Tremaine women. Her face seething rage. Her eyes darted up the stairway at the door leading to the attic. Giving the Tremaine's a final death stare Anne suddenly bolted up the stairs to the surprise of Suffolk and her brother. "George!" She called to him, indicating she wanted him to follow her which he did. "Suffolk, do no let those women out of your sight!" Anne commanded the Duke as she ran through the attic door at a stunningly fast pace that impressed George considering the heavy dress his sister was wearing. "Ella, Ella are you up there?!" Anne shouted frantically.

Ella stopped in mid dance when she heard the loud footsteps coming up the stairs with cries of someone calling her name. A very familiar voice. "Annie?" She muttered curiously but with hope that she wasn't going mad.

Anne reached the door with George hot on her heels where she bangs loudly on the door and trying to force it open with no luck. She turned to give George a knowing glare. He understood her point.

"Allow me." He said as he reared his leg up and in one swift kick broke the door with a ferocious bang.

For Ella it was the most blessed sight in a longtime when a familiar face came through the doorway followed by the Lord Rotchford. "Annie?!" She gasped happily at seeing her childhood friend after so long.

For Anne however it was a dreadful sight. Her dear, sweet, kind hearted friend seemingly reduced to creature of ash and toil. Her lovely face soiled with ash and dirt. Her dress worn to rags. "Oh my god, what is this, what is this?!" She shouted furiously. Anne rushed up to Ella and enveloped her in a loving, sisterly embrace, caring nothing of her own dress being sullied in the process. "Ella; oh child what have they done to you?!" She sneered at the thought of the potential abuses Ella endured.

"Dear god girl." George muttered in surprise as he himself put his arms around Ella and stroked her hair.

"Oh George." Ella choked out as she wrapped an arm around him.

Easing her embrace after many minutes, Anne held Ella's visage, looking her in the eyes pleadingly. "Ella where is your father, where is Master Jonathan?" She asked softly wondering how the master could have allowed such a thing.

Ella's lower lip quivered and tears finally flowed from her eyes. "Father has gone to be with mother in heaven." She choked out.

Anne grimaced when she heard the answer. Even though she suspected it, hearing the affirmation was still harsh to hear. Anne however put on a small encouraging smile for Ella. "It's all right, you still have a family."

This alleviated Ella's sorrow somewhat. A bright smile came to her face Anne and George led her out of the attic.

Lady Tremaine and her daughters meanwhile were dreading what they knew was to come as they heard the footsteps coming downstairs. Suffolk still stood guard stiffly.

"Brandon; seize those three at once!" Anne's voice shrilled from the staircase. Said three made an extremely feeble attempt at escape but were cut off by Charles and his drawn sword.

"Ladies, please." Brandon calmly ordered them with his weapon trained on them.

Anne marched down the rest of the stairs with George holding Ella as he led her down. "I should have all you wretches put to the tower and then the gallows for this!" Anne spat viciously when she laid eyes upon them.

Anastasia went pale and promptly collapsed in shock with faint sigh. A loud thud echoed through the manor when her body hit the floor. Drizilla on the other shrieked in mortal terror at the thought of being hanged, beheaded or quite possibly both. However despite the Queen practically condemning them all, The Tremaine matriarch managed to stand erect with as much dignity as she could muster. Her meager attempt at saving face however was undermined by the tears threatening to burst forth from her eyes and the slight quiver of her body. "Mercy your majesty, mercy I beg you!" Drizilla begged cowardly on bended knees as Anastasia gradually came to

Anne tore her poisonous gaze from the oldest woman and downward towards the yellow clad daughter with utter contempt and let out a darkly sardonic laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "Mercy, mercy?" She snorted. "Surely you must have me confused with another Anne Boleyn?" She sneered. After a few more tense moments Anne glanced over her shoulder at Ella who was still being held comfortingly by George. And when Anne saw the look of fear in Ella's eyes. They were not focused on the Tremaine's, but on Anne herself. Something that gave her a great deal of pause. Her face soften slightly when she turned to the Tremaine women. "Perhaps having your heads would be a bit, rash." She said with a tone of resignation. The Tremaine women exhaled in relief. Of course that was short lived. "But." She added ominously with her mouth curled in a vindictive smirk. "I shall make you wish I had"

* * *

Going to leave it up as one shot for a while but I really don't want to leave it here because there is just too many possibilities with this! Anyways thank you reading and as always please review.


End file.
